This invention relates generally to vehicle seat structures and more particularly to an improved clip arrangement for securing a side shield to vehicle seat back.
One example of a prior art side shield attachment arrangement presently used on automotive vehicles is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,571 issued Feb. 2, 1988 to M. J. Sweers. In prior art FIG. 12 of the drawings there is shown an enlarged elevational view of metal clip 34' disclosed in the Sweers patent FIG. 12 shows the inner surface of a plastic seat side shield 18' integrally formed with a raised block 36' adapted to be secured as by heat-staking to a metal clip 34. The side shield 18' is secured by virtue of the clip legs 64' being captured by a slotted pivot pin projecting outwardly from the seat recliner apparatus. An improved securing arrangement involved integrally molding a clip-like button on the inner surface of the side shield shaped to engage an associated slotted pivot pin 37' on the seat recliner apparatus. It has been found, however, that with variances in seat back upholstery covering material and seat padding such integrally molded attachment buttons present problems during assembly line installation.